supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinji Cap
Biography Shinji Cap (born December 13, 2028 in Tokyo, Japan) is one of the adoptive sons of Matthew and Marci Cap. His other vigintuplet siblings are Hitomi, Chikayo, Satoshi, Kai, Mao, Hikari, Kasumi, Tariko, Shizuka, Takao, Kenji, Yukina, Mako, Sakura, Yoshi, Daisuke, Toshio, Yusake and Hiromi. He was put into a foster care along with his other vigintuplet siblings at the age of 20 months. Appearance Personality Family Tree *Father: Matthew Cap *Mother: Marci Cap *Brothers: Satoshi Cap, Kai Cap, Takao Cap, Kenji Cap, Mako Cap, Yoshi Cap, Daisuke Cap, Toshio Cap, Yusake Cap *Sisters: Hitomi Cap, Chikayo Cap, Mao Cap, Hikari Cap, Kasumi Cap, Tariko Cap, Shizuka Cap, Yukina Cap, Sakura Cap, Hiromi Cap Team Terrific 10's Medical Unit of Greater Supernannya In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Relationships *Hitomi Cap *Hikari Cap *Yukina Cap *Tandra Cap *Kasumi Cap *Satoshi Cap *Batte Cap *Kai Cap *Mao Cap *Shizuka Cap *Tariko Cap *Toshio Cap *Gijima Cap *Melini Cap *Takao Cap *Nemesio Cap *Yusake Cap *Kokumo Cap *Kenji Cap *Yoli Cap *Chikayo Cap *Mako Cap *Sakura Cap *Yoshi Cap *Daisuke Cap *Hiromi Cap *Viki Cap *Naolin Cap *Godiva Cap *Rexford Cap *Manoela Cap *Dimas Cap *Ivy Cap *Simon Cap *Leonel Cap *Odom Cap *Jasper Cap *Gliosmar Cap *Lavena Cap *Margarida Cap *Lobo Cap *Yosibell Cap *Osmer Cap *Lovell Cap *Sally Cap *Coloma Cap *Alejandro Cap *Julio Cap *Liam Cap *Winy Cap *Arnoldo Cap *Fidel Cap *José Cap *Xavier Cap *Isaías Cap *Manuela Cap *Joaquín Cap *Eleazar Cap *Juana Cap *Kwan Cap *Joon-ho Cap *Hyun-jung Cap *Kum-ja Cap *Kun-sun Cap *Jae-hwa Cap *Jin Cap *Ja-hoon Cap *Jung Cap *Chul Cap *Hae Cap *Jin-ho Cap *Gab-do Cap *Eun-mi Cap *Eun jung Cap *Joo-nu Cap *Eunkyhung Cap *Samia Cap *Eui-kon Cap *Ji-Kwong Cap *Ha-Neul Cap *Basem Cap *Ahmed Cap *Amira Cap *Sami Cap *Betsy Cap *Bilal Cap *Mustafa Cap *Ghazala Cap *Hakeem Cap *Asma Cap *Islam Cap *Saïd Cap *Shada Cap *Samiah Cap *Faridah Cap *Abam Cap *Gabir Cap *Adika Cap *Aīcha Cap *Awotwe Cap *Tawaiah Cap *Farid Cap *Fatima Cap *Ozighbodi Cap *Sisi Cap *Yaa Cap *Jojo Cap *Kukua Cap *Anum Cap *Anane Cap *Kwaku Cap *Kunto Cap *Lumusi Cap *Quaashire Cap *Adjaratou Cap *Abeden Cap *Atu Cap *Ankoma Cap *Adusa Cap *Keiji Cap *Agyeman Cap *Améyo Cap *Conner Cap *Harumi Cap *Hana Cap *Kale Cap *Koen Cap *Hina Cap *Backer Cap *Bella Cap *Yasmine Cap *Agnes Cap *Lucie Cap *Kwami Cap *Camih Cap *Pascal Cap *Emmanuel Cap *Kossi Cap *Noorkisaruni Cap *Yong-rim Cap *Habiba Cap *Kipenzi Cap *Pasua Cap *Bonface Cap *Lisimba Cap *Nonier Cap *Chuki Cap *Isabelle Cap *Sisya Cap *Tibbot Cap *Lameck Cap *Gakere Cap *Raicheal Cap *Bayyina Cap *Jarlath Cap *Obama Cap *Ealga Cap *Faiza Cap *Clemo Cap *Wambua Cap *Akello Cap *Hawa Cap *Akello Cap *Amos Cap *Donovan Cap *Pierce Cap *Margaret Cap *Melvyn Cap *Hinolair Cap *Teagan Cap *Verdez Cap *Conor Cap *Ebba Cap *Lilas Cap *Vilda Cap *Inger Cap *Delaney Cap *Finn Cap *Declan Cap *Riley Cap *Graham Cap *Cara Cap *Darby Cap *Archibald Cap *Saga Cap *Ester Cap *Scout Cap *Bobby Cap *Dagmar Cap *Ulrika Cap *John Cap *Peter Cap *Björn Cap *Alexandra Cap *Melinda Cap *Anton Cap *Fanny Cap *Dolph Cap *Lena Cap *Jonna Cap *Kåre Cap *Ynés Cap *Eclair Cap *Lucas Cap *Louis Cap *Camille Cap *Enzo Cap *Hugo Cap *Hye-rim Cap *Chloe Cap *Min-seo Cap *Hye-rang Cap *Marie Cap *Matteo Cap *Sapphira Cap *Ethan Cap *Noah Cap *Emma Cap *Catherine Cap *Henri Cap *André Cap *Pierre Cap *Suzanne Cap *Françoise Cap *Sylvie Cap *Han-yong Cap *Jong-nam Cap *Albertina Cap *Abriella Cap *Sang-Ook Cap *Jong-Chul Cap *Young-Hee Cap *Jong-un Cap *Ellamae Cap *Pong-ju Cap *Min-ki Cap *Nascimanto Cap *Chisomo Cap *Min-Jung Cap *Young-mi Cap *Woo-sung Cap *Febian Cap *Mwenya Cap *Tae-won Cap *Zvpdon Cap *Pangzenghui Cap *Chalissa Cap *Sun-woo Cap *Saasa Cap *Young-Chul Cap *Jafar Cap *David Cap *Miriam Cap *Cheyenne Cap *Chaka Cap *Silvestor Cap *Sonkwe Cap *Wamunyima Cap *Stephen Cap *Lumamba Cap *Enrique Cap *Luis Eduardo Cap *Juan Carlos Cap *Rodrigo Alberto Cap *Saul Antonio Cap *Gabriel Cap *Luz Marina Cap *Sandra Milena Cap *Natalia Cap *Luz Cap *María del Carmen Cap *Alma Cap *Lorena Cap *Cezar Cap *Pedro Cap *Sebastian Cap *Frida Cap *Shex Cap *Rasmus Capp *Storm Cap *Josefine Cap *Adam Cap *Yong-il Cap *Sherdian Cap *Laura Cap *Ida Cap *Selma Cap *Malou Cap *Lizzie Cap *Nanna Cap *Magnus Cap *Freja Cap *Sander Cap *Emil Cap *Felix Cap *Mikkel Cap *Alberte Cap *Mathilde Cap *Matilda Cap *Anique Cap *Benard Cap *Dietger Cap *Tommie Cap *Gonda Cap *Adelbert Cap *Clara Cap *Coen Cap *Elise Cap *Florent Cap *Milou Cap *Florinda Cap *Roos Cap *Lisa Cap *Jola Cap *Rola Cap *Loy Cap *Adelina Cap *Adamski Cap *Lieve Cap *Axayacatl Cap *Artur Cap *Atl Cap *Atlacaya Cap *Ayauhcihuatl Cap *Beata Cap *Chantico Cap *Chicomecoatl Cap *Danica Cap *Estera Cap *Itzli Cap *Madej Cap *Zeltzin Cap *Staly Cap *Jacek Cap *Ji min Cap - adores Ji min as a motherly figure since she babysits him and the younger adoptive children. She is a very kind and loving sister *Katarzyna Cap *Krzysztof Cap *Renate Cap *Pela Cap *Jadwiga Cap *Aimeus Cap *Veerle Cap *Jerzy Cap *Anna Cap *Acaitli Cap *Ola Cap *Marcin Cap *Peggy Cap *Mayahuel Cap *Motecuhzoma Cap *Tepin Cap *Tzabar Cap *Papan Cap *Papantzin Cap *Qaseh Cap *Atotoztli Cap *Mila Cap *Izel Cap *Acolnahuaca Cap *Alya Cap *Macuilmalinal Cap *Maor Cap *Netanya Cap *Golda Cap *Xochitl Cap *Ariel Cap *Ronia Cap *Ben-Gurion Cap *Even Cap *Gil Cap *Balfour Cap *Navah Cap *Hagar Cap *Zara Cap *Yonatan Cap *Yinon Cap *Hannah Cap *Zivah Cap *Hakimi Cap *Nurul Cap *Tzahala Cap *Ananiah Cap *Hadassa Cap *Mohamed Cap *Arissa Cap *Ashley Cap *Abrahem Cap *Marcus Cap *Ayalah Cap *Aqil Cap *Rayyan Cap *Jayden Cap *Java Cap *Irfan Cap *Ian Cap *Adrianna Cap *Isaac Cap *Sarah Cap *Alyssa Cap *Leslie Cap *Brodie Cap *Tavia Cap *Ainsleigh Cap *Blake Cap *Evan Cap *Fraser Cap *Duncan Cap *Kenzy Cap *Christy Cap *Scott Cap *Blair Cap *Javeria Cap *Nulpi Cap *Jamie Cap *Yenien Cap *Isobel Cap *Lindsay Cap *Zahndra Cap *Annabel Cap *Lilen Cap *Bonnie Cap *Prem Cap *Yerimen Cap *Dallas Cap *Cameron Cap *Tara Cap *Lucero Cap *Tamara Cap *Cristobal Cap *Kevin Cap *Maritza Cap *Hector Cap *Tao Cap *Kissa Cap *Marco Cap *Ricardo Cap *Esteban Cap *Jorge Cap *Karutunda Cap *Mwanje Cap *Juan Cap *Ignacio Cap *Macarena Cap *Romina Cap *Namono Cap *Opio Cap *Franco Cap *Nabulungi Cap *Nanjala Cap * Masani Cap *Sematida Cap * Karukuma Cap * Abbo Cap *Wesesa Cap *Jonah Cap * Sanyu Cap * Nasiche Cap *Derrick Cap * Tombe Cap * Gandha Cap *Zilaba Cap * Kaksi Cap *Tibyangye Cap * Kakshi Cap *Kami Cap * Mukut Cap * Mahaki Cap * Malini Cap *Kuber Cap * Malika Cap * Nikhat Cap * Sugandha Cap * Shefali Cap * Shushma Cap * Sourabh Cap * Kamala Cap * Parimal Cap *Dominga Cap *Domingo Cap *Abeer Cap *Nabirye Cap *Hardik Cap *Claudia Cap *Alberto Cap * Estefan Cap *Ofelia Cap *Agata Cap *Subash Cap *Paula Cap *Ximena Cap *Fernando Cap *Adelmo Cap *Rafael Cap *Lola Cap *Lucia Cap *Manuel Cap *Irene Cap *Guadalupe Cap *Pilar Cap *Elena Cap * Abhink Cap * Santanu Cap * Lokesh Cap * Piyali Cap * Sudipta Cap * Shoma Cap * Sagarika Cap * Moumita Cap * Sanchita Cap * Sandip Cap * Ganish Cap * Keka Cap * Debesh Cap * Ruma Cap * Maitreyi Cap * Tanay Cap * Akashdvip Cap * Alok Cap * Brinda Cap *Manoj Cap * Amnuay Cap *Chai Cap * Cantana Cap *Dao Cap * Chinawoot Cap * Dok Cap * Ditaka Cap * Jaidee Cap * Jettrin Cap * Kalaya Cap * Jutharat Cap * Khun Cap * Niwat Cap *Mae-ying-thahan Cap *Noi Cap *Pan Cap * Luk Cap *Tai Cap * Sirikit Cap *Helen Cap *Amporn Cap *Gaston Cap *Taika Cap *Niki Cap * Merata Cap * Rudall Cap * Gaylene Cap *Costa Cap *Gustav Cap *Abbey Cap *Arana Cap *Caleb Cap * Arapeta Cap *Ember Cap * Etera Cap * Fetu Cap * Haimona Cap * Hanga Cap, * Hinapouri Cap *Vincent Cap *Ursula Cap *Arjan Cap * Silvy Cap *Patrick Cap *Aad Cap *Taco Cap * Marijn Cap * Berend Cap *Nathan Cap *Naomi Cap * Ineke Cap * Adrianus Cap *Iggy Cap *Lemlem Cap *Karen Cap *Dominique Cap *Ellen Cap *Axel Cap *Karel Cap *Yoshka Cap *Aleyt Cap *Janine Cap *Juliana Cap *Roel Cap *Amourette Cap *Scarlett Cap *Jerome Cap *Alfred Cap *Chantal Cap *Lars Cap *Zuna Cap *Tania Cap *Dana-Lynn Cap *Falki Cap *Endrid Cap *Eilonwy Cap *Dylan Cap *Cuc Cap *Dario Cap *Flavia Cap *Heinz Cap *Rurik Cap *Herbert Cap *Thuc Cap *Birgitte Cap *Asa Cap *Thora Cap *Gunnar Cap * Hulla Cap * Finna Cap * Grip Cap * Jorunn Cap * Rainer Cap * Ragnar Cap * Valdis Cap * Svana Cap * Jora Cap * Olaf Cap * Fastny Cap * Hildigunn Cap * Jodis Cap *Cédric Cap *Chambi Cap *Edwin Silver Cap *Milton Cap * Isbob Cap * Aucapoma Cap * Adelgonda Cap * Moôsejr Cap *Teresa Cap * Makhassè Cap * Evita Cap * Bradipone Cap * Jeremias Cap *Anahi Cap *Andrea Cap *Michelle Cap *Alison Cap * Raquel Cap *Ascencion Cap *Bello Cap * Lutfiya Cap * Aarti Cap * Nadima Cap * Ayeisha Cap *Um-Kalthum Cap * Wajihah Cap * Habeebah Cap * Shukriyya Cap * Zaiah Cap * Zarifa Cap *Ali Cap *Mahmoud Cap * Kasim Cap * Hafez Cap * Nazeer Cap * Fahad Cap *Kamal-ud-Din Cap *Farid-ud-Din Cap *Perina Cap *Martin Cap *Majed Cap *Avril Cap *Celine Cap *Baris Cap *Justin Cap *Gordy Cap *Adolph Cap *Alannah Cap *Demarco Cap *Emma-Lee Cap *Ebony Cap *Mai Cap *Kadim Cap *Elijah Cap *Jolan Cap *Drayden Cap *Jo-Beth Cap *Jody Cap *Gavin Cap *Julessa Cap *Hank Cap *Ed Cap *Johnpaul Cap *Kim Cap *Lu Cap *Karessa Cap *Chi Cap *Chau Cap *Cinh Cap *Binh Cap *Huy Cap *De Cap *Ly Cap *Hong Cap *Tu Cap *Vãn Cap *Yen Cap *Long Cap * Bao Cap *Adem Cap *Kim Cuc Cap *Safa Cap * Arsh Cap * Mehwish Cap * Iram Cap * Aamir Cap *Tariq Cap *Leena Cap * Nabeel Cap * Fizza Cap *Waseem Cap * Zohaib Cap * Sumaira Cap *Khadijah Cap * Yasir Cap * Aadil Cap * Nafeesa Cap * Aasim Cap * Falak Cap * Kausar Cap * Saima Cap *Allegra Cap *Elma Cap *Maja Cap *Ayla Cap *Siiri Cap *Su Cap * Esma Cap * Guül Cap * Sukru Cap * Husamettin Cap *Feza Cap * Gizem Cap * Pembe Cap * Inci Cap * Kelebek Cap * Jebran Cap *Oz Cap * Tolga Cap * Umit Cap *Outi Cap * Jyrki Cap *Minna Cap * Ilkka Cap * Aini Cap * Toivo Cap * Inka Cap * Miska Cap * Pinja Cap *Mikko Cap * Selka Cap *Saku Cap *Joni Cap *Henna Cap *Domokos Cap *Aama Cap *Jussi Cap *Mikaela Cap *Tatu Cap *Gabor Cap *Bela Cap * Tizane Cap *Ildiko Cap *Aliz Cap * Prioska Cap * Zizi Cap *Zsa-Zsa Cap *Csepel Cap *Folkus Cap * Gerzson Cap * Kaplony Cap *Hosni Cap *Huri Cap *Marik Cap *Pichi Cap *Kaylee Cap *Jani Cap *Panna Cap *Zigana Cap *Kerecsen Cap *Maibe Cap *Jozsef Cap *Ladomér Cap *Lantos Cap *Masud Cap *Anwar Cap *Nadia Cap *Laila Cap *Amen Cap *Sabah Cap *Bastet Cap *Cleopatra Cap *Echidna Cap *Anubis Cap *Sagire Cap *Urbi Cap *Alan Cap *Beb Cap *Carla Cap *Carmen Cap *Eshe Cap *Madiha Cap *Marcena Cap *Menna Cap *Adriana Cap *Adriano Cap *Alfonso Cap *Antonella Cap *Diana Cap *Iván Cap *Jack Cap *Lucho Cap *Maiten Cap *Malen Cap *Huenu Cap *Murgatroyd Cap *Ascunsion Cap *Pire Cap *Raiquen Cap *Zuberi Cap *Cyrano Cap *Delia Cap *Ailen Cap *Nicole Cap *Lily Cap *Alexander Cap *Colin Cap *Olivia Cap *Sophia Cap *Denny Cap *Lysander Cap *Sirena Cap *Linus Cap *Maurice Cap *Madge Cap *Mariano Cap *Kalonice Cap *Dennis Cap *Nthofeela Cap *Minty Cap *Bazil Cap *Oliver Cap *Jacob Cap *Gardenia Cap *Violet Cap *Joshua Cap *Beatrix Cap *Burrell Cap *Fuchsia Cap *Fikile Cap *Kassandra Cap *Charlie Cap *Thomas Cap *James Cap *Alfie Cap *Harry Cap *William Cap *Alicia Cap *Aaliyah Cap *Moses Cap *Ayanda Cap *Banele Cap *Tau Cap *Polo Cap *Nandi Cap *Moshe Cap *Basetsana Cap *Blanca Cap *Aggie Cap *Filemone Cap *Caimbrie Cap *Dintle Cap *Botle Cap *Butholezwe Cap *Maletsatsi Cap *Miguel Cap *Molapo Cap *Monica Cap *Nokresimesi Cap *Palesa Cap *Carlos Cap *Gemma Cap *Rico Cap *Silvia Cap *Jordi Cap *Julia Cap *Kang Cap *Aaron Cap *Beth Cap *Yara Cap *Javier Cap *Romaisa Cap *Tina Cap *Antonio Cap *A'azz Cap *Patricia Cap *Sohail Cap *Raul Cap *Candela Cap *Sergio Cap *Mariam Cap *A'yan Cap *Aabida Cap *Adyan Cap *Afreen Cap *Aitana Cap *Arham Cap *Aryan Cap *Ammarah Cap *Rida Cap *Rubén Cap *Suja Cap *Saba Cap *Lama Cap *Lyris Cap *Sohail Cap *Salman Cap *Aamish Cap *Ming-Hoa Cap *Li Ming Cap *Fang Cap *Kong Cap *Hao Cap *Faheen Cap *Piao Cap *Da-Xia Cap *Jing-Wei Cap *Mareka Cap *Ling Cap *Xi-Wang Cap *Xin Cap *Zhong Cap *Yan-yan Cap *Jiao-jie Cap *Kobe Cap *Anya Cap *Larisa Cap *Micro Cap *Nadine Cap *Panas Cap *Demetri Cap *Orya Cap *Kilys Cap *Mylo Cap *Waclaw Cap *Mei-Lin Cap *Xiaoping Cap *Mulan Cap *Taja Cap *Laika Cap *Gawel Cap *Sashenka Cap *Ninja Cap *Vladimir Cap *Aace Cap *Zhu Cap *Irina Cap *Pavel Cap *Yelena Cap *Ísak Cap *Iris Cap *Matthias Cap *Einor Cap *Harpa Cap *Jania Cap *Oskar Cap *Davio Cap *Hermann Cap *Ragheidur Cap *Gudny Cap *Anita Cap *Karl Cap *Júlíus Cap *Ejaz Cap *Brynjar Cap *Inga Cap *Helgi Cap *Kun Cap *Tinna Cap *Fadumo Cap *Rasta Cap *Vixen Cap *Zaya Cap *Shanu Cap *Dagur Cap *Thordius Cap *Guransh Cap *Zarish Cap *Katrin Cap *Areeba Cap *Bindi Cap *Runee Cap *Sowmya Cap *Tobias Cap *Ellora Cap *Cody Cap *Rhythm Cap *Chameleon Cap *Tabrez Cap *Reggae Cap Trivia *His full name is Shinji Kohaku Cap *His favorite subject in school is Japanese *He receives a Mudkip plush and a pair of geta flip-flops for Christmas 2033 *He is dressed up as Karate Kid Daniel Son for Halloween 2033, complete with a headband *His favorite food is tamagoyaki Future Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Vigintuplets Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Category:Fraternal Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Sons Category:People Category:People from Japan Category:People adopted from Japan Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Japan Category:Children adopted from Japan Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from Japan Category:Boys adopted from Japan Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2028 Category:People born in December Category:Children placed into foster care Category:People from New York Category:Little Kids Category:Unfinished Pages